Night's Fury
by Nyx2000
Summary: A simple mission right? Nope. They get into a fight with Jaffa and bring a girl back through the gate. They have no idea what is headed their way.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Season 5, after Red Sky before Rite of Passage. I do not own Stargate.

Chapter 1

Running, that is the only option I have. No hiding, no fighting, and, most importantly, no dying. I am running as fast as I can, occasionally tripping on roots and thick vines jutting up from the forest floor. Every time I fell I would get right back up, no time to check for injuries or to dust myself off. I could not afford to stop. I listened to my feet pounding on the ground and the many others behind me. Again, I tripped on a root, not seeing it until it was too late.

"Blast!" I whispered, "Why does it have to be dark? I can hardly see!" I jumped up and started running again. A staff weapon blast struck the tree on my left, spraying me with wood chips. Ignoring it, I skidded past a large boulder and burst out of the forest into a ruin covered meadow that held my only way out. The Chappa'ai. I began to increase my speed, only to come to a complete stop a couple yards from the four people clad in green as I noticed them. I recognized them instantly as they pointed their strange black weapons at me.

"Great. Just what I need, the Tau'ri are here," I muttered. They were on guard and very wary, but also surprised. _'Must be my age…'_ I just scowled and grumbled at them. The male with circles of glass on his face, glasses I think they are called, opened his mouth to speak. But before he could, the Jaffa chasing me came rushing out of the forest all firing their staff weapons. The Tau'ri took cover, but before I could one of the blasts hit me in my lower back. I fell forward onto the ground. There seemed to be stunned silence for a moment, but the Tau'ri and Jaffa soon started firing at each other. All i could hear was muffled shouting as everything seemed to slow down. No matter how hard I tried, I could not keep my eyes open any longer, and everything soon faded to black.

All four members of SG-1 stood by the Stargate waiting for it to dial. Jack pulled off his baseball cap and ran his fingers through his hair as he turned to Sam.

"Carter! Explain to me again why we have to go to SG-10's planet P4- whats-it?" Jack grumbled at her.

She smiled slightly as she replied, "It's P4X-72C, sir. And, well, there are some ruins that SG-10 brought back pictures of that Daniel is really interested in."

"Whatever…" He grumbled, then paused as he fully realized what she said. "Wait, what?! We are going to just look at rocks?!"

"They aren't rocks Jack! They have an inscription of an old dialect of Goa'ulxd that talks about-" Daniel started to argue back before Jack cut him off.

"Ah, ah! Daniel! I don't wanna know," Jack replied. Daniel sighed before turning back around as the Stargate opened. They all walked up the ramp and through the gate as General Hammond said, "Good luck SG-1."

When they came through the gate, the sun was just starting to rise. They all stopped and Jack began to grumble, "It's so dark! Why didn't we send a MALP through first? It's too early!"

"Sorry, sir! The calculations must be off a bit. At least the sun is partly out," Sam stated.

"Well, at least there's that," Jack stated sarcastically. He sighed and was about to issue orders when Teal'c stopped him.

"O'Neill," Teal'c warned. They turned, bringing their weapons up, to see a girl skid to stop a little ways in front of them. She had blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. She couldn't be more than a teenager they realized. She just scowled at them and grumbled something under her breath. Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, a multitude of Jaffa ran out of the forest firing like crazy. They all ducked behind the ruins for cover and looked up in time to see the girl get shot. A look of shock came over her face before she fell to the ground. SG-1 soon began to fire back at the Jaffa.

"Daniel, dial the gate! Tell Hammond we are coming in hot and have injured!" Jack yelled as he fired. Daniel turned and began dialing the gate while the others fought. Teal'c managed to pull the unconscious girl to safety and continued to fire. More Jaffa came from the forest as the gate activated.

"Move, move, move!" Jack yelled as Daniel sent the IDC and ran through the gate. Teal'c carefully picked up the girl and ran through while Jack and Sam continued to fire. But before Sam and Jack could get through, she was shot in the abdomen and she fell. Jack saw and tried to help but she pushed him away, pleading for him to leave her. The Jaffa got closer and closer, and soon he had no choice but to leave her behind.

"Close the iris!" Jack yelled as soon as he came through. He turned to see the iris close as he was filled with dread. _She's gone, she's gone… Why?_

End of Chapter

AN: First chapter is done! I probably won't update for at least 2 weeks, so next chapter will hopefully be posted then.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Guess I'm posting sooner than I thought. :) Enjoy. Warning. It's a short chapter... Sorry.

Chapter 2

"Colonel, where is Major Carter?" Hammond asked when Jack turned around. He could see Dr. Fraiser wheel the girl out to the infirmary and Teal'c and Daniel staring at him with the same question in their eyes. O'Neill sighed before turning to the General.

"The Jaffa have her, sir. they shot her in the abdomen, I tried to get to her but she wouldn't let me. I'm sorry, sir." Daniel and Hammond stared in shock, and Teal'c looked sad. He could hardly tell which emotion was on Teal'c's face since it was Teal'c after all. Hammond sighed before he asked,"Who's the girl?"

"Don't know, sir. We found her on the planet. She didn't get to say much before the Jaffa shot her. I'm assuming they were there for her... Permission to go back and look for Carter, sir?" Jack asked.

The general nodded, even though he knew that they were most likely already gone. "Take SG-6 with you for back-up."

"Yes, sir!" Jack replied. They soon went through the gate hoping to find her, but knowing she was probably gone. An hour later they came back through looking dejected.

"Find anything?" Hammond asked hopefully. Jack shook his head. "No, sir. Not really. All we found were indents where 2 tel'taks used to be a little ways into the woods. They took her, sir, and we don't know where."

"Do any of you know which Goa'uld they belong to?" Hammond asked. Jack shook his head again. "Most of them had different tattoos on their foreheads. So unless the System Lords have started playing nice, they could belong to anyone." Jack looked down at the ground before looking up and asking,"Is the girl alright?"

"Dr. Frasier says she's stable for now, but she is in a coma." The General replied. "Why don't you all head for your check up and you can see her. They all nodded and left for the infirmary. Not even the colonel complained. They were all quiet most of the time. Only talking to answer questions or to ask about the girl. It was a strange experience for Janet though, that's for sure. The minute they were done with their check ups, they left to see the girl. Janet shook her head, losing Sam was hard on all of them. Daniel and Jack sat in chairs, while Teal'c stood, next to her bed. They could hear the steady beeping of the machines and watched her breathe steadily, hoping she would wake up. They stayed there for an hour not talking, before they left for the debriefing and to eat. Knowing it would be difficult, they swore they wouldn't stop looking for Carter until they found her and brought her home. No one wanting to believe they might bring her home dead, but they would continue on. For Sam.

Sam groaned as she woke. She hurt everywhere! Quickly realizing she was in a sarcophagus, she looked up to see glowing eyes and an evil grin. "Osiris!" Carter growled as she was pulled out by the Jaffa. The Goa'uld that had taken Daniel's friend as host just laughed and said, **"Take her to her cell."**

AN: Again, sorry it was a short chapter. But the next chapter should begin to get more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry i haven't been able to update in a while. I've been in and out of doctor appointments and the hospital. -_- It gets tiring after a while. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

(a day later)

Dr. Fraiser was checking the vitals of the girl SG-1 had brought back. She stepped back once she was done and sighed. Poor girl had probably been through a lot, Janet hoped she would wake up in the next few days. She watched the teen for a little while just hoping she could wake right then. It was too much to hope for she knew, but that didn't stop her from wishing anyway. Just as she was about to leave, the girl made a soft groaning sound. Janet froze and looked over her shoulder, hardly daring to hope. The girl had her eyes open, and was looking around, quite confused. Dr. Fraiser moved over to the intercom and announced in shock, "She's awake."

 _I was in a meadow. But not just any meadow, it was OUR meadow, the one where we first met. (Unfortunately, it had been obliterated soon after.)_ _I began to search for her, i had to find her._

 _"Nyx! Nyx! I know you're there! Come out please!" I called out. Walking around in the tall yellow-green grass, I continued to call for her. Suddenly she appeared a few feet ahead of me. Laughing when I saw that she used my image to represent herself again, I ran towards her and cried out happily, "Nyx! There you are! What took so long?" She just held out her arms and I leaped into them, hugging her tightly. We just stayed there for a moment, glad to see each other. She pulled me back and finally answered my question, "I apologize for not being there for you, I was unable to stay with you." I just smiled at her, I knew it wasn't her fault that she couldn't be with me. Osiris was the one to blame for that._

 _"It's alright, Nyx. I know it wasn't your fault," I told her quietly, "...Have you seen what happened in my memories yet?" Nyx pulled back and glared slightly at me._

 _"Yes," she replied, "I leave for two days and you went and got yourself shot." She raised her eyebrow and shot me the Look. I just grinned at her sheepishly, and mumbled a half-hearted sorry towards her. She just sighed and got right down to business as usual._

 _"I'm quite sure in the probability that we are on the Tau'ri homeworld, otherwise we would already have woken up in a sarcophagus." She stated._

 _"Most likely," I agreed, then smiled mischievously, "We would have woken up with the Great and Idiotic Osiris grinning above us as I punched in the face." Nyx just sighed and shook her head. "That would have made it worse, Aria."_

 _I pouted, "But it would have been worth it." I loved the fact that I could let out my inner child out with Nyx. I may look like a child on the inside, but I had had to grow up a while ago. I was no longer a child, I couldn't afford to be._

 _Nyx just rolled her eyes at me and smiled, "It's time to wake, Aria." I grinned, it was time to have fun. It was the Tau'ri we were dealing with after all. "Of course," I replied._ Everything faded, and then, I woke.

I groaned and opened my eyes only to notice a woman turning to stare at me. I looked around confused. _This must be the Tau'ri homeworld. Glad we were right._ I thought amusedly. The woman in the white coat walked to a little machine on the wall and pressed a button. Speaking into it she said, "She's awake." I groaned again, not only was my back sore, but I now would have multiple people bothering me. I grumbled, I had hoped to at least have a while to be alone. Sighing, I tried asking for water since my throat was parched. All that came out though was a harsh croak. After a few more tries she seemed to get it and brought over a glass of water. I muttered a soft thank you before I started to drink.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fraiser, but you can call me Janet. You're in the Infirmary, in the SGC, on Earth. Do you remember anything that happened?" She smiled reassuringly, but unfortunately for her I was not very trusting. I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it when four people came through the large grey door. Three of them I recognized from the planet, but the red-headed and balding man I had never seen before.

The bald man, who was wearing blue, spoke up, "Hello, I'm General Hammond." He nodded towards the doctor, "I'm sure Dr. Fraiser has already introduced herself." He then pointed to the other three beside him. "This is Colonel Jack O'neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c, also known as SG-1. Unfortunately Major Carter was captured while they were getting you off the planet." I was paying attention and yet I was not. I was staring at Teal'c and having a conversation with Nyx while he was talking. _I can't let them know the real reason Osiris is after me. I'm going to have to lie. Luckily Teal'c is a Jaffa._ I spoke to Nyx in my head. _I agree. You need them to underestimate you for now._ Nyx replied. I took a deep breath. _Here we go._

Carter had no idea how long she had been here, she guessed at least a day. She was pacing back and forth across he cell. Sooner or later she was going to wear a hole deep enough to fall through the floor. She snorted. _Now that would be an idea!_ She stopped pacing and shook her head. "The colonel is rubbing off on me," Sam muttered. She resumed her pacing only to stop again as she heard jaffa stomping towards her cell. They soon reached the cell and yanked her out, pushing through the hall. She knew better than to provoke them, so she let them lead her. They soon arrived in an extremely over-decorated throne room. A gold and black throne was near the back with Osiris sitting smugly on it. The "god" stepped down and stalked towards her.

"Kneel before your God!" One of the Jaffa commanded. Sam refused glaring death at Osiris until a Jaffa hit the back of her knees making her flat ground in front of the goa'uld. Osiris smirked down at her and held out her hand for a jaffa to put a pain stick in her hand.

 **"There was a girl being chased by my Jaffa, where is she?"** The goa'uld asked.

"What girl?" Sam lied. She was glad that her team had managed to save the young girl. Osiris smirked and pressed the pain stick into Carter's shoulder, making her cry out.

 **"Now, where is the girl?"** The "god" asked again. Sam just glared up at her.

 **AN: Sorry that it is short again, I'm not the best at writing stories. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
